


Cat's Honor

by miraculous_jedibug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_jedibug/pseuds/miraculous_jedibug
Summary: A certain kitty tells Marinette to ask Adrien to the school dance.





	Cat's Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M & B & L](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M+%26+B+%26+L).



Marinette sits on the edge of the rooftop, her feet dangling on thin air. She isn't scared, though – how would she be, with Paris's greatest (okay, _second_ -greatest) superhero sitting right next to her on that same ledge?

"Actually, I prefer sushi," Chat tells her, laughing. "Well, the tuna part. Not the rice or seaweed."

Mari nods, smiling. "Sushi's okay," she says. "But not the best."

Chat Noir whips his head around to look her. He meets her bluebell eyes. " _What_ did you say?" he asks, his eyes mischievously glinting. Marinette doesn't respond. He sees the nerves etched on her features. "Mari? You okay?"

Over the past few months, Marinette and Chat Noir had become very good friends. A confidante to each other, in a way. Of course, Mari didn't know that Chat was actually Adrien, and Chat didn't know that Mari was actually Ladybug. Once or twice a week, they'd meet on Marinette's balcony to talk. The two discussed many things – Ladybug (Marinette had to play dumb on this one), politics (rarely), and, of course, Chat's _favorite_ subject – food. But today, he notices, is different. Marinette isn't responding to Chat's boisterous acclamations like she typically does. _She seems to have lost heart_ , he thinks. _Strange._

"Me?" Marinette says, jolted out of her trance. "Yes! I'm fine!" She pastes on a smile. "Just thinking!"

"Thinking about what?" Chat asks gently.

In fact, Marinette was pondering a subject that her mind frequently wandered to – Adrien Agreste. Specifically, her majorly _massive_ crush on the model. Today they'd had a conversation about homework.

Mari sighs as she recounts the memory.

But anyway, she wasn't just thinking about Adrien – or her crush. The high-school dance was this weekend, and, well…she was thinking about asking Adrien. Just _thinking_ , mind you. Marinette knew herself well enough to be absolutely sure that, when the time came, she would stammer and stutter and make a complete fool of herself.

It is a fun idea to entertain, asking Adrien out. But it is a notion, and a notion is all that it will ever be.

"Ah, nothing," Marinette covers. Her face, however, says something completely different.

"Please, Mari?" Chat pleads. "Tell me tell me!"

"Just a boy at school," Marinette says, not without difficulty. Her face reddens. "Doesn't matter," she mumbles. But Chat's eyes have grown wide in curiosity.

"A boy?" he inquires devilishly. "Who is the lucky subject of your admiration?" He flashes a big, silly grin that finally brings a smile to Marinette's face.  
"Um…" she starts. "Promise you won't tell? Or tease me?"

"Cat's honor, princess."

"Adrienagreste," she mutters, very faintly. But Chat knows his name when he hears it. His cat-ears prick.

"Sorry?" he says, sure that he heard Marinette's confession wrong.

"Adrien Agreste," she tells him, a big louder this time. Chat's eyes widen even more.

"The model?"

"Yep."

"I see," Chat finally says. "Interesting."

They sit in silence for a while, both pondering different things. As Marinette is fantasizing about her dress for the dance, which is laid out on her bed in its perfect shimmery gloriousness, there's a plan formulating in Chat's mind.

"Mari," he says. "You should ask Adrien to the dance."

"W-what?" she sputters, fixing him with a bewildered stare. "Why would I do that?"

"Ah, I dunno," Chat laughs. He runs a single hand through his blonde, unruly locks.

"Chat, you need a haircut."

"I know, princess."

"So you don't know why you just told me to _ask Adrien Agreste_ to a school dance? And why are you calling me princess all of a sudden?"

"I just have this feeling. Do you not want me to call you that?" he asks, concerned that he had offended her in some way. Marinette shakes her head wildly, throwing up her hands.

"No! It's fine," she amends. "Just a bit strange." Mari pauses. "A feeling?"

"Yeah. I've got this _feeling_ that Adrien will say yes."

"How on _earth_ would you know?" She stops. "Do you know him in real life?" Another pause. "Do you know _me?_ "

"Awe, Mari, you _know_ I can't tell you that!" he reprimands. "Not even Ladybug knows…and I tell her everything." Chat winks one emerald eye.

_Um…tell me_ everything _?_ Marinette thinks, a bit amused. _I don't think so_.

"Fine," Marinette responds, fake-pouting. Chat laughs.

"But I genuinely think that Adrien will accept." When Marinette still looks dubious, he continues. "How about I propose a deal?"

"A deal?"

"If Adrien says no,"

"Which he will," Mari mutters.

"then I'll buy you dinner at a restaurant of your choosing."

"And if he says yes?" Marinette presses, curious about where Chat is going with this 'plan' of his.

"Then I'll…" he says, voice trailing off. "I'll buy you chocolate."  
"Chocolate?" Marinette smirks. "That's it?"  
"Chocolate and a boyfriend," Chat points out. Marinette nods.

"Oh yeah."

"So it's a deal?" Chat outstretches one gloved hand. Marinette looks at it, then meets Chat's eyes.

"Deal." She grins and shakes the cat's hand.

Marinette's pocket buzzes. It's a text from her mom. _Where are you?_

"I better go inside," she says apologetically, standing up. "See ya, Chat Noir."

"Later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He smiles. "Don't forget about our deal!" he yells, but the girl is already gone.

Marinette's stomach clenches as she walks down the stairs to her parents. She ponders the idea of asking Adrien out. Typically she'd be pretty opposed to the notion – even from her dear friend Chat. It could only end in heartbreak, embarrassment, humiliation, hatred…she had _definitely_ thought about this scenario before. But the conviction in Chat's demeanor has convinced her, at least a bit.

_I'll do it,_ she tells herself. _I'll do it._

"Hi, Mom," Marinette exclaims, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Mari! Where were you?"

"On the roof," Marinette explains. "Sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine, sweetie. Just glad you're okay."

"So…I'm gonna go back upstairs now if that's okay?"  
"Go for it."

"Thanks."

Marinette returns to her room, where she flops on her bed. Now, to wait.

**{the next day}**

"ALYA!" Marinette screams into her phone.

"Woah, girl. Calm down. What's up?"  
"LONG STORY SHORT I'M GONNA ASK ADRIEN OUT!"

" _What?_ "

"Okay, so I was talking with Chat again…"

"You say that so coolly, it's hilarious-" Alya laughs.

"He said that he's _pretty_ sure that Adrien would say yes if I asked him."

"Really?"  
"Alya, would I make this up?"

"Hm…" the brunette jokes.

"Stop it!"

"So…you're actually going to do it?"

Marinette forces a brave face. _Fake it 'til you make it._ "Yup!"

"That's awesome, Marinette."

Alya hangs up the phone. _It's strange that Chat Noir would be_ so _convinced that Adrien would accept_ , she thinks. _It really takes a_ lot _to persuade Marinette to do anything, especially when it comes to Adrien…_

Alya opens her computer to a new tab. She immediately enters the URL for the Ladyblog – it's almost muscle memory for her by now. The page loads and Alya notices that she has 14 new notifications.

After scrolling through the comments, likes, and reposts that her blog got, she sees one strange comment in particular. It seems to be just a random combination of letters and numbers: _M8RrIn377eiSL88DyBu GloM8L1FtwL_. Still, she clicks on the link that takes her to the comment.

Sure enough, it doesn't seem to have any meaning whatsoever. Probably just some drunk guy mashing on his computer. As she goes to close the tab, she notices something very obvious about this specific post.

The image is of Chat Noir – not Ladybug, for once. Alya stares in shock at his emerald green eyes, his disheveled-yet-perfect blonde hair, his height and stature…

He looks very familiar to her.

In fact, Chat Noir looks uncannily like one Adrien Agreste.

It's just a hunch, but puzzle pieces start flying together in Alya's mind.

_Why Adrien is so obsessed with Ladybug?_ Because he's Chat Noir.

_Why Adrien always has to leave wherever he is, right before Chat shows up on the news?_ Chat Noir.

_Why Chat Noir was so convinced that Adrien would accept?_ Because he _is_ Adrien, idiot!

Alya laughs. How could she have _not_ seen it before? The two look exactly alike?

"Marinette!" Alya shrieks, after dialing her friend's number yet again.

"Alya? I was thinking…" Marinette's voice is nerve-wracked. "I don't think I can ask Adr-"

"You have to do it!" Alya exclaims. "Trust me, I have a feeling!"

"All these feelings lately…first Chat, now you, Alya?" Marinette jokes, but her voice is on edge.

"Do it."

"Why?"

"Marinette. I believe in you, girl!"

"O-kay."

"You'll do it?"  
"I'll do it."

"Yes!" Alya pumps her fists. "You got this!"

"Heh…yep!" Marinette laughs shakily. Even though everyone important to her is telling her to do this horribly risky thing, she just can't see herself actually asking Adrien Agreste to the dance.

_But the chocolate!_

Ah, fine. Marinette decides that she will, in fact, ask Adrien out.

For the chocolate.

She dresses slowly, making sure every item of clothing is exactly in its place. Marinette pulls her hair up with her hand – first she holds it in a high ponytail, then a low one at the nape of her neck. She separates the bundles and makes pigtails. Then a braid. Then a braided bun. A normal bun. A French braid, a Dutch braid, just plain down. A fishtail braid. Marinette sweeps her hair over her shoulder. And then, back to a high ponytail, which she deems the best-looking. No, not a high ponytail…not styled looked good too.

"Ack!" she hollers, overwhelmed. Marinette gathers her hair into a high ponytail – her final verdict. "I look fine," she tells herself. "Great. I'm gonna be great."

One anxiety-ridden breakfast later, Marinette is on her feet and out the door. She sprints down the few blocks to her school, only to skid to a stop right in front of the front gates.

"Okay. I got this." Marinette takes a single deep breath and walks into the schoolyard.

"Hi, Marinette!"

"Adrien?"

Sure enough, the blonde boy stands behind her. "How are you?" he asks, smiling. Marinette loves his smile.

"G-goose! G-G-Good!" Marinette stutters, turning a deep shade of red. Rather than laughing, Adrien places a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad to hear it."

Internally, Marinette screams. Her will to ask Adrien to the dance totally and utterly ebbs out of her. She _knew_ this would happen! Internally kicking herself, she groans.

"You okay?" Adrien says, obviously hearing her lamentation.

"Yep! Totally fine!"

He grins again. The boy never stopped smiling, actually. Adorable.

"Uh, Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"dancegowithme," Marinette mutters, too quietly to be heard by Adrien. Adrien coughs suddenly. His head drops, looking at his feet. But his shockingly green eyes turn upward to look at Marinette through his lashes.

"Sorry?" As Marinette stares at the boy before her, she recognizes his silly grin. It sure looks a lot like her best friend's. Chat's. A big grin, too wide for his face. One that lights up all his features beautifully. Her gaze moves upward, and she revels in how the sun highlights Adrien's – and Chat's, coincidentally – hair.

As she starts comparing the two, she realizes one key difference. Adrien has always been closed off. Turned inward, almost. He's a sweet boy, but a bit less interesting and funny and happiness-inducing than Chat is. Chat is so _out there_. He has that classic Chat Noir personality, the personality that drew Mari to him like a magnet.

Marinette doesn't like Adrien, she comprehends. Looking back, she never really did. Sure, he was kind and, well, _hot_ …but there's something about someone else that's so much more.

"What did you say, Marinette?"  
"Nothing. Never mind," Marinette says, noticing that she didn't stutter at all.

"O-kay," Adrien responds. The bell rings.

"See you later, Adrien!"

"You too, Marinette."

**{that night}**

"Hi, Chat!" Marinette climbs up onto her roof and sees a familiar figure crouched on the balcony.  
"Why didn't you ask m – uh, Adrien – out today?"

"How do you know?"  
"I can tell."

"I dunno," Marinette lies. "I guess I just don't feel like I like him anymore?"

"Really?" Chat cocks his head. "Why?"  
"I mean, he's really sweet and smart…" Chat's grin grows. "But I guess he doesn't have the drop-dead personality like some other people, y'know?" His grin drops off his face, replaced by a slightly peeved expression. _Gee thanks, Marinette_ , he thinks. But the wistful smile on her face is enough to keep him happy, at least for a while.

Marinette joins Chat on the balcony.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, seeing a thoughtful expression written on the girl's features.

"A boy…"

"Already another one?"

"A boy that's always been really nice to me, and funny, and makes me laugh, and is cute and perfect and talented…" Her voice trails off. "He's so cool, and I think I might love him…"

"Who, Mari?"

Even in the dark, Chat can see Marinette turn bright red.

"No one. Sorry."

"Am I no one to you?" Instinct instructs Chat to say this. He raises an eyebrow flirtatiously, totally confident in himself.

" _What?_ "

"Well, you said I was no one, didn't you? Just now?"

" _What?_ "

"Did you not? Were you not talking about me?" Now it's Chat's turn to blush. He almost screams at his idiotic error. Now their relationship will be ruined…she'll never talk to him again… _ever_. He'll just have to spice up his Adrien personality, he guesses.

Awkwardness and a delicate tension hang in the air, in their silence.

"Uh…"

"Oh my god, I'm SO sor-"

"Yeah." Her voice is faint and almost nonexistent, but Chat's cat ears pick up Marinette's single word.

"Really?"  
"Yeah."

Hesitantly, slowly, Chat picks up his hand and softly lays it around the girl's shoulders. He pulls Marinette closer to him. She sucks in a breath silently, then smiles a bit.

"Good."


End file.
